Perhaloethylenes such as monochlorotrifluoroethylene or tetrafluoroethylene are presently prepared by dechlorination of the corresponding haloalkenes such as 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane or 1,2-dichlorotetrafluoroethylene with zinc metal in alcohol. Suggestions have been made to dechlorinate with hydrogen or hydrogen supplying materials in the vapor phase, with another haloalkene and reduced salt melts as the chlorine acceptor.
The present zinc process consumes expensive zinc and gives a moderate product yield. The various proposed processes either consume expensive materials, give low conversion or both.